Lockjaw
Were you looking for: BFP, the ghost child that once possesed Lockjaw and The Puppet? Golden Lockjaw/Torture Golden Lockjaw, the early version of Lockjaw? Shadow Lockjaw, a shadowy version of Lockjaw? Torture Lockjaw, his Torture suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy 5: Story Mode? Adventure Lockjaw(s)/Frankburt(s), his cancelled [[Adventure Mode|'Adventure Mode']] counterparts? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Nightmare Lockjaw, Shadow Torture Lockjaw, Torture Toony, Popper Ping or WoodBuddy? WARNING. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS ARTICLE IF YOU'RE EASILY TRIGGERED BY GRAPHIC IMAGES. THANK YOU. TRTF Classic= Lockjaw, real name Frankburt, is one of the animatronics from throughout The Return to Freddy's series. In this classic game, Lockjaw himself does not appear in the game. He is the main antagonist of most of the games. However, the Nightmare Fuel menu from The Return to Freddy's 4 claims that he appeared in the classic version. Shadow Lockjaw is Lockjaw, according to BFPFilms424/Tyler, as said in a livestream. Nightmare Fuel also said that the child that possessed Lockjaw once possessed The Puppet. |-|TRTF2 = Lockjaw makes his debut appearance in The Return to Freddy's 2. He was a former 40% safer Torture suit entertainer at Frankburt's Pizza that was designed by The Owner after Golden Lockjaw/Torture Golden Lockjaw's physical and mechanical design. 41 years later after the restaurant's closure, Lockjaw was stored in the Parts/Service Room of Fredbear's Family Diner for storage and safe keeping. He appears as a minor hallucination in the game and in various death minigames. Appearance Lockjaw is a pale white human animatronic wearing a plain light blue shirt along with some dark blue jeans. He also noticeably is wearing what appears to be a fedora. He also bright red cheeks, very similar to that of the toy animatronics from FNaF 2, along with some glowing grey eyes. He also seems to be made of wood, however that's very likely just the textures design. Behavior Gameplay Lockjaw's most prominent role in TRTF2 is as a rare easter egg, in which Lockjaw can be seen sitting down in the Parts/Services Room replacing Sugar's spot, similar to how Shadow Freddy did in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. A hallucination of Lockjaw also appears along with Shadow Lockjaw's faces popping up, usually during the later nights of the game. Minigames Lockjaw first appears in the "Follow Golden Freddy minigame, where the plays as Lockjaw inside of an unknown location and must follow Golden Freddy to see where he's heading to. When following Golden Freddy throughout the location, the player can see various dead children laying throughout the hallways. Eventually, Golden Freddy will guide Lockjaw all the way to the Music Box Room where the animatronic is now gone from. In order to end the minigame, the player must walk into any of the dead children's bodies. In another minigame that takes place on Frankburt's Pizza, you play as Lockjaw inside the location with six children. The player needs to constantly walk up to each of the children or else they will start to get more and more angry, once the player walks up to them they will be happy once again. The minigame will automatically end if the player leaves any of the children angry for too long. In The Office Minigame, the player controls Lockjaw locked inside a room that heavily resembles an office. The player strangely cannot leave the office no matter what they do and there is no legitimate known ways to beat the minigame, the only way to get back out is to close the game. Trivia *Lockjaw was originally meant to be the very first animatronic at Fredbear's Family Diner that was stored in the Parts/Service room due to being very glitchy and too scary for the children. **This was later changed however, as it possibly didn't make sence on the new lore. |-|TRTF3= Lockjaw comes back in The Return to Freddy's 3, as the main antagonist of the game. During the development of Fazbear Fantasy Land as the new Fazbear Establishment, the Phone Buddies found the legendary animatronic in a poor state at Fredbear's Family Diner and stored him in the second floor of Fazbear Fantasy Land for future use. Appearance Lockjaw is tinted green in this game because of the lighting, but he is the same color as in the second game. He has many rips and holes all over his suit, and multiple wires hanging out of him. Inside, he has the remains of a human child. His mouth always seams to be open because his head is rounded, making it stretch upward from the jaw. His eyes are part of the child's remains, as seen in the startup images. Behavior Lockjaw begins at CAM 10. He will then move through CAMS 9, 8, 6, 5, 3, and 2, before trying to enter the office. If he's nowhere to be seen on the camera, he's hooked up to the View Animatronic function on the system panel. The player must close the doors to stop Lockjaw. If he can either be seen outside the right entrance or running behind the monitor, he will not go away. He however, won't attack the player, as long as they do not look to the left, which can easily be avoidable. This makes him a tiny threat and somewhat not much of a worry. Trivia *Lockjaw is 40 years old, as stated by the ending. *Between TRTF2-3, BFPFilms424/Tyler had very many nightmares of Lockjaw. **This is very similar to the many nightmares Scott Cawthon had of Bonnie during FNaF 1's development. *Lockjaw plays the piano, however, he only does this in rare occasions. It is unknown why and how he plays it. **The piano sound effect comes from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. *Lockjaw has a close resemblance to BFP in real life. **BFP, the child that possesses him, is also based off of BFP (hence the name "BFP"). *As revealed in Nightmare Fuel, Lockjaw was supposed to speak in TRTF3, but the idea was moved to TRTF4. **However, in TRTF4, it remains unknown where he speaks. *In TRTF4's intro, while Fazbear Fantasy Land is being taken down as seen in the intro, Lockjaw is there, slumped. *In The Return to Freddy's 5, this version of Lockjaw is shown as a lifeless suit. *It is thought in this universe, Lockjaw caused The Bite of '87. However, no proof exists to support this, and the Bite of '87 was confirmed to have never happened. *Sometimes when starting up the game, one of 3 rare screens of Lockjaw may appear. |-|TRTF4= Lockjaw comes back as the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 4. He used to be a TV Showbiz Animatronic used in the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from 1987m that served as a TV Studio for Fazbear Incorporated. Later in 2030, he was found by the Phone Buddies and kept in Freddy Fazzy Funtime for future use. Appearance Lockjaw is very different in this version, since he is not the Torture suit we saw in the previous games, instead he is a TV Showbiz animatronic that was used in a children's TV show. He is still damaged. He has some small rips on his body, and his endoskeleton feet and shoulders are completely visible. His head is now cylindrical, unlike the previous versions of him. Behavior Lockjaw starts in CAM 11, then he moves through cams 10, 8, 7, 3, and 9. After moving through these cams, he will limp past the office door, moving slower than the other characters. If he limps all the way past, he will suddenly go inside, twitching around. The player must right away pull the steam lever before he jumpscares the player. He will then leave the office. The player can also pull the lever while he limps past the office door to make him go away though. He is the easiest character to stop, but, he can still be a threat. because multiple animatronics can be in the hallway at the same time. This ends up being more common on Night 7. Trivia *Lockjaw and Freddy Fazbear are the only animatronics that can kill Blake when he hides in the Locker. *In the newspaper shown when starting the game, BFP reveals his name to be Frankburt, as well as the Phone Call on Night 1 calling him Frank and Nightmare Fuel. *A sprite exists in the files showing Lockjaw peeking from the right, he does not do this in the full game. **This was also seen in the Game Jolt page. **Sprites exist of Lockjaw traveling to the left instead of the right, but he doesn't do this in game. |-|TRTF5= Lockjaw was meant to make several cameos in The Return to Freddy's 5. Most of his props were going to appear in several floors of Fazbear Inc.. He was also meant to be seen as an entertainer at Frankburt's Pizza in several minigames. Appearance Lockjaw's appearance remains the same as his TRTF2 appearance. He has a blue torso and arms, and dark blue legs. His hands are white, and he appears to wear a fedora with a white stripe. He has red cheeks, and has green bright eyes. Minigames Coming soon... Trivia *While Lockjaw appears in the game, he is majorly replaced by Torture Lockjaw. |-|TRTF: F = Lockjaw, commonly called by his actual name, "Frankburt", was supposed to come back in The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's, before its recent cancellation. He serves as a male stripper at Frankburt's, and as a proposed major antagonist for the game. Appearance Frankburt is a white humanoid. He has a cylindrical head, white teeth, brown hair, brown eyebrows, brown beard, and red cheeks. He has a dark blue torso, blue arms, white hand with black-cut gloves. He wears a black fedora with a red stripe, a black bowtie, and 2 big black buttons, and black shoes. He has several silver purple stripes on his head. Behavior Frankburt would have first started on the Show Stage and would've maked his way throughout many other locations of Frankburt's to your Security Office. It is unknown how the player would've defended themselves from Frankburt nor from any of the other animatronics. Trivia *The design of this version of Lockjaw was meant to be used on Lil' Franky, a scrapped albeit of Lockjaw in TycrazMania that was later replaced with Papa Franky. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 510.png|Lockjaw in Parts/Service. Output gM4ZHc.gif|Lockjaw during the hallucination. Franku.png|Lockjaw in the minigames. ETdTnKx33z8.jpg|A mysterious Lockjaw model for the major updates of TRTF2, found in the map of Fredbear's Family Diner. The Return to Freddy's 3 Gameplay TRTF 3 icon.png|Lockjaw in the icon for The Return to Freddy's 3. TRTF 3 Menu.png|Lockjaw on the title screen. 69.png|Lockjaw on the title screen, twitching. 86.png|Lockjaw on the title screen, twitching. TRTF 3 Menu Twich.png|Ditto. TRTF 3 Menu Twiching.png|Ditto. TRTF3TrollTitle2.png|Lockjaw on the title screen for the TRTF3 Troll Game. TRTF3TrollTitle.png|Same, but twitching. TRTF3TrollTitle3.png|Same, but twitching. TRTF3TrollTitle4.png|Same, but twitching. Lockjawcam10.png|Lockjaw in CAM 10. Lockjawcam9trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 9. Lockjawcam8trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 8. Lockjawcam6.png|Lockjaw in CAM 6. Lockjawcam5.png|Lockjaw in CAM 5. Lockcam3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 3. Lockjawcam2.png|Lockjaw in CAM 2. output_nTfoqV.gif Output uSlYdr.gif|Lockjaw running past the player. Lockjawtrtf3screamer.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. www.GIFCreator.me_tmYbh0.gif|A secret jumpscare of Lockjaw that can appear before the title screen. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Lockjaw in The Funtime Fright Mode. Lockjaw icon.jpg|Lockjaw's icon in the Funtime Fright Mode. BR2LrtFTKfaa3YX6KiFIWdJK8baiQ0Zu7hsritbVad4.png|A Lockjaw plush that is obtained by beating the minigame known as The Joy of Creation. BFP Poster.jpg|A poster of Lockjaw. Lockjaw unused image.jpeg|An unused image of Lockjaw opening his mouth found in The Return to Freddy's 3's files. Note his green color is gone. 288_preview.png|A rare screen showcasing Lockjaw that may appear when starting up the game. Lockjaw TRTF 3 Secret Screen 1.jpeg|Another are screen that can be seen when starting up the game. RARESCREEN2.png|Yet another rare screen, showing Lockjaw opening his mouth. RARESCREEN3.png|The fourth rare screen, showing Lockjaw with his mouth fully opened, revealing the head of BFP's corpse. 453_preview.png|The last rare screen, showing Lockjaw with his mouth opened up even more, revealing more of BFP's corpse. Animatronic Views Cam10lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 10. Cam9lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 9. Cam8lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 8. Cam6lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 6. Cam5lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 5. Cam3lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's view in CAM 3. Cam2lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 2. Minigames Lockjaw end of night minigame.jpeg|Lockjaw sitting in the end of night minigames. 1108.png|Lockjaw after BFP entered him. 16v1oe.gif|Lockjaw with BFP crying inside of him. 16v1ts.gif|BFP getting dissected inside-out by Lockjaw's Torture suit mechanisms. Lockjaw twitch.gif|Lockjaw twitching with BFP in him in "He Has Been Here The Whole Time". www.GIFCreator.me_VCVMhg.gif|Lockjaw (Frankburt at the time) in the "FBP" minigame. lock.png lock1.png The Return to Freddy's 4 Gameplay Trtf4 menu1.png|Lockjaw in the title screen. glitch2.png|Same, but twitching. glitch1.png|Ditto. glitch.png|Ditto. 383.png|Ditto. output_YWDvv8.gif|Lockjaw in the intro of the game. TRTF 4 Newspaper.png|Lockjaw on the newspaper. Lockjawcam11trtf4.png|Lockjaw in CAM 11. Lockjawcam10lightoff.png|Lockjaw in CAM 10. Lockjawcam8standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM 8. Lockjawcam7standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM 7. Lockjawcam3limping.png|Lockjaw in CAM 3. Lockjawincam9.png|Lockjaw in CAM 9. Lockjawdownthehallway.png|Lockjaw limping down the hallway from one of the screenshots from the Gamejolt Page. Gifpal-20160112150354.gif|Lockjaw's texture, walking down the hallway. 112.png|Lockjaw in The Office. 138.png|Lockjaw twitching in the Office. 140.png|Ditto. lockjaw at the office.jpg|A screenshot of Lockjaw's unused animation of him peeking in the office from the Gamejolt page. Unused Lockjaw in the files.png|An unused image of Lockjaw peeking at the right. LJ Unused image animated.gif|The same image, animated. 187.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. Minigames Lik.png|Lockjaw's sprite in his minigame. Lik1.png|Ditto. The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Room1.png|Lockjaw's head on the wooden crates of Floor 1. UnwitheredLockjaw1.png|An image of Lockjaw that occasionally appears on the Title Screen of the Unfinished Demo. UnwitheredLockjaw2.png|Same, but twitching. Front6.png|Lockjaw slumped on the ground at Floor 1 in the second Pre-Realese of TRTF5. Minigames X5IIBd9.jpg|Lockjaw and Kitty FazCat performing to four children at Frankburt's Pizza in The past... Minigame. HPGFm4x.jpg|Lockjaw slumped on the floor at the very first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the abandoned... Minigame. 2017-06-03 (1).png|Lockjaw slumped on the ground of Fredbear's Family Diner in Father & Son Minigame. FrankBurt.png|Lockjaw's sprite in the Father & Son Minigame. Output fiZ9nN.gif|Lockjaw's sprite in The past... Minigame. LOCKJAW324.png|Lockjaw's sprite in the abandoned... Minigame. Filthylickjuice.png|An Lockjaw head sprite, seen in the Dark Secrets... Minigame. FrankBurtminigame.png|Lockjaw's sprite in his unnamed minigame. FrankBurtminigame1.png|Ditto. FrankBurtminigame2.png|Ditto. FrankBurtminigame3.png|Ditto. Output mrl7ke.gif|Lockjaw's walking animation in his unnamed minigame. Lockjaw, among others, seen on a Fredbear's Family Diner commercial in the first cutscene. Teasers Youvecreatedme.jpg|Lockjaw in a The Return to Freddy's 3 teaser. TRTF4 teaser.jpg|Lockjaw in a The Return to Freddy's 4 teaser. L-4Tzaf1.jpg|Lockjaw with various important characters of the TRTF lore in a teaser for The End. 11695016 1615135715412004 6240748004246478087 n.png|Lockjaw slumped on Floor 1 in a teaser for TRTF5. Youdontknowthetruth.jpg|Lockjaw's empty head in a teaser for TRTF5. Youdontknowthetruthbright.jpg|Lockjaw's empty head in a teaser, brightened. TRTF Frankburts Teaser.png|Frankburt in TRTF: F's first official teaser. Frankburt's Teaser 2.png|Frankburt and Kitty FazCat in a teaser for TRTF: F. Miscellaneous PffLKz.gif|Lockjaw twitching in the trailer. IMG_1589.PNG|Lockjaw slumped on the floor as seen in TRTFSR. LockjawSFM.jpg|Lockjaw's preview for his SFM model from steam. Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Lockjaw and Shadow Lockjaw in TRTF:SR. The Return to Freddys 3.jpg|Lockjaw in the banner for The Return to Freddy's 3. BFP Youtube Banner.jpeg|Lockjaw seen in PoniatorFilms/Tyler's old Youtube banner. Offline...jpg|Lockjaw with Kitty in the "Offline" image. Offline2.jpg|Lockjaw with Kitty in the second "Offline" image. 11695016 1615135715412004 6240748004246478087 n.png|An image of Lockjaw from The Return to Freddy's 5. Trtf5(unreal)lockjaw.PNG|Lockjaw in the unreal engine version of TRTF5. Trtf5(unreal)lockjawflashlight.PNG|The same image, with the flashlight used. Trtf5(unreal) lockjaw poster.PNG|A poster of Lockjaw lying on the ground. IMG_1659.PNG|An unwithered version of Torture Lockjaw representing Lockjaw made by BFPFilms424. 16 - 1.png|A fixed Lockjaw model for the cancelled Get Happy video clip. Close up. 16 - 2.png|A fixed Lockjaw model for the Get Happy video clip. Full model. Property.png|Lockjaw with Kitty FazCat and Sugar. unnamed.jpg|BFPFilms' YouTube old banner with Torture Lockjaw, Hybrid Lockjaw, & TRTF3 Lockjaw. Frankbuurt.jpg|A pacha meme of Frankburt that was shown in Tyler Ahlstrom's old twitter. IMG 2102.JPG|Frankburt in the TRTF Vol. 2 image, with The Unknown/Torture Beast and Fairytale Ty. PAPA FRANKU IS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK.jpg|Lil' Franky (based off of Lockjaw) in BFPFilms' cancelled game Tycrazmania. Bfpbannerthing.jpg|Lockjaw in one of BFP's old banners along with Kitty. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 3 The tune emmited by Lockjaw when he plays the piano. Lockjaw's groans that can be heard during gameplay. The sound Lockjaw makes when killing the player. WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound Lockjaw makes when killing the player. WARNING: VERY LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Adventure Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF:F characters Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF: F Category:TRTF5